Analytical instrumentation and particularly mass analysis instrumentation can be utilized to determine both the identity and amount of unknown compounds and mixtures. It is desirable to determine the identity and amount of unknown compounds and mixtures at their point of origin rather than obtaining a sample and transporting that sample to a laboratory for analysis, at least in that sampling and transportation of samples can contaminate the sample obtained and/or because sampling is not practical. Furthermore, it may be important to quickly ascertain the identity and amount of unknown compounds and sampling and transportation of the sample does not facilitate quick analysis. The capability that mass spectrometry provides is sought after for many uses including field applications where the instrument would ideally be brought to the sample rather than the more traditional transportation of the sample to the laboratory.
At least some embodiments of the analytical instrumentation and methods are portable and can be transported to where the chemistry happens, outside the laboratory.